130
by Tsumi-Amethyst
Summary: Zack does away with silly expectations of what perfect means, much preferring his blond cadet to any General Hot Ass or future Shinra President. One shot, yaoi, Cloud/Zack


Title: 130.

Author: tsumi_amethyst on Livejournal and , lagunaz-moombaz on deviantart.

Pairing/Fandom: Cloud Strife/Zack Fair – Final Fantasy VII.

Warnings: Yaoi! Rated T... For Terrible Porn xD Joke, there's no porn. Just foreplay.

Summary: Zack does away with silly cliché's, much preferring his blond cadet to any General Hot Ass.

Author's Notes: Based loosely on Shakespeare's sonnet 130 where he satirises the sonnet form for comparing a lover to beauty itself and flawlessness. Just a quick drabble that's been floating in my head for a while of what is, in my opinion, a really cute pairing. I just love these two, it's so sad they reach such a tragic end = / This has been cross-posted to anywhere that will accept yaoi and Zack/Cloud!

Zack's hands place themselves on Cloud's arms, using just enough of his Mako-enhanced strength to pin his younger lover down as his mouth drifted down the teen's pale chest to reach a pink nipple, his tongue flicking over the nub. All the while Zack kept his eyes trained on Cloud's features, grinning wickedly as he drank in the sight of the young cadet squeezing his eyes shut, mewling in delight. He continued to tease the erect nipple, alternating between licking and teasing it between his teeth. Eventually, Zack moved his attention to the other nipple, releasing his hold on Cloud's biceps to let the teen sink his hands in his hair, urging him to go further.

Zack grinned once more at the younger teen's enthusiasm, but refused to give him what he wanted just yet. He moved himself up Cloud's body, resting himself on top of his skinny frame, grinding his hips into the other's to pull another greedy moan from the cadet. He leaned down to reward his wanton lover with a kiss, relishing the feel of Cloud's hands rubbing his back, grinding his hips up for more of that delicious contact. Zack easily established control of the kiss, winding his hands into Cloud's hair to hold him in place.

Cloud continued to grind upwards, his dick painfully hard in his standard, stiff army pants. He felt himself throb with need, moaning languidly as Zack's hands travelled down from his hair, stopping briefly at his chest to pinch and tease his nipples once more, before resting on his hips, just inches away from where the dark-haired First _knew_ Cloud wanted to be touched. His smirk widened in the kiss as Cloud tried to break it off with a needy whine, a surge of possessiveness and something like pride consuming him as he realised it was only him who could make the blond feel that way.

Pulling away from the kiss at last, Zack slowly inched his hands towards Cloud's aching groin, his Mako-glazed eyes narrowed with lust as he took in Cloud's helpless, needy expression. He let his fingers brush against the clothed erection, waiting for Cloud's hips to buck involuntarily before dragging his hands away again, ignoring the murmured "Bastard...." that told him there was little more Cloud would be able to take before he began to beg. It was a true battle of wills, as Zack would only concede to Cloud's every desire once he was asked for it, at the point where Cloud's senses were so overloaded his cock was practically ready to burst from arousal.

And given that Cloud was nearly as stubborn as he was, it could take a while. But it seemed that tonight Cloud was all too eager to swallow his pride and beg.

"Please..."

Zack paused in his ministrations, his hands resting just above Cloud's straining erection. He felt the cadet's cock jump in anticipation, but he ignored it for the moment. He tilted his head to one side, as if he had difficulty hearing the younger boy.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that..." Zack murmured, leaning in to press gentle kisses along Cloud's neck, dishing out his final bit of torture before he could give the teen what he wanted. He heard Cloud gasp, felt his locks brush against his face as he tilted his head to give his older lover better access. But Zack wouldn't carry on with that, not when Cloud hadn't answered him. He moved so he was staring directly into the half-lidded, cerulean gaze he had grown so fond of, knowing just what effect it had on the blond when the Mako-tinted eyes bore into his own.

Straight away, he saw Cloud fidget, the intensity of Zack's gaze having almost the same power behind them as a certain General they both knew. Zack began to stroke Cloud's bare skin with his calloused hands, earning him another moan as the torture continued.

"Did you say something to me, Spike?"

Cloud released a fake sob, wanting to tear his eyes away but knowing that if he did, his torture would only continue. He hooked his hands behind Zack's head, and repeated himself, his voice sounding oddly faint and weak.

"Please... Zack, please..." He begged, eyes imploring with the piercing stare of the dark-haired beauty.

Zack smiled, warmth returning to his eyes as he leaned down to whisper into Cloud's ear, "'Please' what?"

Cloud gave one last whine as Zack brushed his hand across his crotch, pressing down hard with his hand, gasping out as he did; "Fuck me."

For what had felt like an eternity to Cloud (but in reality had only taken about five minutes), Zack gave in to him (that's how Cloud's pride made him see it – It had to be Zack submitting to his desires, not the other way around).

Some twenty minutes later, the blush had gone from Cloud's cheeks: the room had fallen silent in stark contrast to the moans that had echoed from the walls: Zack was no longer gazing down at his young lover from above, but rather staring at the blond, head propped up as he lay on his side. He fondly regarded the sleeping form beside him, not quite tired enough to sleep.

Cloud had come to his room that day immediately after training – At the First's 'personal request', of course, he thought with a small smile. The sight that met Zack when he opened the door wasn't the image of flawlessness people expected of a lover coming by for an evening meal, and Zack hadn't wanted it to be. He liked Cloud the way he was, with his mud-caked boots that had strewn an unpleasant trail from his barracks to Zack's door, the faint smell of sweat on his uniform, and the dirt that had flecked the cadet's cheeks during training, and how evident it was against the blonds' dainty, pale skin. The smell of mud and rain infiltrated Zack's previously pristine room, and the SOLDIER shook his head in mock exasperation as he gave Cloud a chaste peck on the cheek, pushing the blond towards his personal shower before he gave him any dinner.

Of course, when Cloud had emerged from the steamy bathroom some fifteen minutes later, the smell of peaches was a welcome change from the smell of dirt and sweat, but Zack found himself thinking that he wouldn't have minded terribly if Cloud had dirtied his entire room with filth. The only reason he hadn't kissed Cloud fully was because he hadn't wanted to dirty himself, since he'd just washed himself minutes before Cloud's arrival. But if Zack wanted somebody who kept themselves insatiably clean, he would have taken Rufus up on his 'offer' three months previous. And if he found himself utterly repulsed by the smell of sweat on another's body, he wouldn't find himself enjoying the company of men in the way he did with Cloud.

And though Cloud found himself on the receiving end of much scrutiny from his peers and mentors at his petite frame, Zack realised he didn't want to be with a mass of muscle in bed. He'd much rather be comfortable and be able to feel and see Cloud twitch ever so slightly when his hands were busy stroking him. And Zack much preferred the cadet as a pale country boy than any tanned Costa del Sol babe. Skin as white as snowflakes was what the dark-haired SOLDIER wanted, found himself lusting over.

Zack chuckled to himself as he finally let himself rest back on his bed, feeling Cloud's arms snake around his middle in his sleep. Zack felt a weird stirring in his chest at the sight of the blonds' unruly locks splayed across his chest, the protective arm curled loosely around his waist, and he tried to push it aside. He tried to overpower these new feelings with the thought that a new mission could come in any day for him, dragging him away from moments like this for days, perhaps even weeks at a time. He couldn't afford to be compromising his own life, and that of his friends, by longing thoughts of what was waiting for him when he returned home, though he knew such thoughts and feelings were difficult to suppress once they surfaced.

Nevertheless, thoughts of upcoming missions, endless fighting and tiresome comrades couldn't remove the smile from his face, and that was how Zack finally managed to drift off that night, blanketed by the knowledge that this was something worth fighting for.

Even if it seemed to outsiders that his lover was not 'perfect.'


End file.
